User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Hey Greetings Baracuss, it has been a long time. P.S. (About damn time) I shall, but do you mind telling me why your onboard a Loyalist ship. P.S. (Just glad your back) Stand by, their on their way now. I shall see that it is done. In the meantime, old your position and await for evac. Baracuss? Is there something wrong? P.S. (Halo KOTOR style?) Well then my advice is that you make your way back to the hanger, the boarding crafts will arrive in about a minute. P.S. (Knights of the Old Republic style?) Loyalist ships have been detected in the outermost region of the system. I recommend that you board the ships and get back here fast, unless you want to take it slow and have a fun time evading plasma a pulse lasers while flying back. P.S. (I saw something like that on Family Guy) (Over the intercom) All ships move into attack formation, burn their ships! (To you) Baracuss come to the bridge. P.S. (To answer your old question, I'm a little busy trying to complete all my unfinish articles, I already have a list a new ones on my userpage. Check them out.) Well one thing is for sure, we have to discover where they're being produced and destroy them along with the blueprints to their design. Hmm...an excellent idea. We can track down these ships and destroy them. If possible we can also trace to where those ships came from, which could lead to where the armor is being produced. If we're going to do this, then we must leave now. (Over the intercom) All ships prepare to jump back to Sanghelios. (Turns to you) We have more important matters to attend to, this is not considered fleeing. (The fleet enters slipspace) Are you alright? If this suit produces side effects, why wear it? I see... Why would the Loyalists be so interested in this system? (Crosses arms) You better have a good plan to presuade to Council. (Puts my hand to my face in displeasment and annoyance) Mess Hall Uasp: So what are we gonna have? (stomach growls again). Then what do you have in mind then? (P.S. Already looked at it) (P.S.S How do u like my new sig?) Uasp: Baracuss, what the hell your doing on a Brute ship? (P.S. My Titan-class Battleship is my flagship now) (P.S.S I don't know how to do those things) Uasp: You are one crazy High Councilor aren't you? Uasp: I've sent a message towards them. As for your transport, the only ship thats not under repair is a show freighter that we picked up. Uasp: I'm saying all my phantoms are under repair, getting fixed from damage from my last battle. Uasp: Well the E.T.A will be 20 minutes at its best speed. Uasp: I could order it to do a pin-point slipspace jump towards ya to speed up getting there but then your return would be 20 minutes. Uasp: Okay the freighter is on the way. Uasp: Welcome aboard the Yamato, High Councilor. (I bow) Uasp: Weapons officer, targets those enemy Seraphs. WO: Yes Fleet Master. (The Seraphs are quickly destroyed) (P.S. Yes I did.) Uasp: Okay High Councilor, to my calculations, we should be at Sangheilios in less than 5 hours maybe. (We arrived at Sangheilios and orbited it) Uasp: Lets get down to the surface in one of the completed fixed dropships that was avalible when you were on the brute ship. Sorry, I forgot. Uasp: This Honor Guard Ultra Uasp Erbomee, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Burning Might, I have High Councilor Baracuss onboard. Uasp: So when are we gonna strike? Uasp: Good luck to you too friend. (P.S. Of all our RPing elites, Im the youngest) RP Rama: Greetings brother. I am well, but I must say I have a few questions. First off, what are you doing on that ship? Rama: Oh, are you sure. Very well. (I order several Phantoms and boarding craft over) Well, at least we have a new ship. Did you get any good info? Rama: If it is anything like the B24-X, we have to stop this. The Brutes will only be more dangerous then they already are. Rama: (To Comm officer) Order all ships to battle positions. (To you) We're going to have to get you off that ship. Any idea where your fleet is? Rama: Oh, well. I guess well have to make due without it. Would be nice to have a little back-up though. Rama: (Glances at screen showing incoming fleet) Very well then. Helmsman, set a course for Sanghelios. Helmsman: Aye Councilor, setting course. Rama: Reroute power from all non-essentials to shields and engines. (Ship rocks again) Helmsman: Sir, the fleet is ready to launch on your command. Rama: Well, you have my command, get us out of here! Rama: (Under breath to self) What's going on here. It looks like we're planning for invasion. (To Comm officer) On screen. Rama: I had no idea the Brutes had enough forces to actually take that system! It was heavily guarded, almost as heavily guarded as Sanghe... Oh this is very bad. Rama: Thank you, I would love to. About these new Brute Power Armor, is it possible that was used in the attack? Rama: (Chuckles) Kids... Speaking of which, how is Draken? Rama: What is it with the civilians? At first it seemed like kids just playing. I mean, I did the same thing as a child, but now the adults are giving us dirty looks. Rama: Well, I suppose there will always have to be malcontents, but I think that, after we get the situation with Zalcronia stabilized, we should make bringing up tose people's opinions of us a priority. It isn't good to be sitting on top of that many people who hate us. Rama: (Drawing Plasma Rifle and firing) So what is there problem with us? Rama: (Shooting one Elite in the chest) Well, I don't like Brutes, but you don't see me killing them, so you? Oh, wait... I suppose I could sympathize, but I'm not about to blow your head off with a spiker. I would at least give you the dignity of the sword. (Chuckles) Rama: You're right, there are more important things than a few unhappy Elites. With the Armada around Sanghelios, we're going to have issues controlling the rest of our space. Have we contacted the humans? Rama: Well, at least now we'll be able to get something done... I hope. (Shadow stops and we get out) Rama: It really was nothing. My men did most of the work. All I did was stand on the bridge and bark out orders. I am impressed the Brutes didn't just kill you on site though. They must be getting somewhat smarter. Disturbing thought. Rama: Well, raise him right, and Sanghelios will have a formidable Zealot one day, if not Imperial Admiral. I doubt having a High Councilor for a father would hurt his military career, although that may just put more pressure on him. Still, I think he will be a great warrior, and a champion for our people one day. Rama: He's dedicated, I'll give him that. I doubt I've ever seen someone training so hard. And it is true what they say about swordsmanship in your family. Boy is a natural. Rama: Well, it may not be the most orthodox fighting style, but I think he could take on a couple dozen Brutes right now with it. He's good. Now then, the Council awaits, does it not? Rama: Enough! Right now our priorities are clear! We must increase the production of our own B24-X armor, stop the Brutes on Zalcronia from receiving their own armor, increasing Sanghelios' security, and driving the Brute menace from OUR space, and from existance! Rama: How much do we know about this convoy? How large is it? I will personally volunteer to lead any scouting missions that need to be done. We cannot afford to underestimate the Brutes in this situation. Rama: (Exiting Council Chambers)(To you) And as always, every time I open my mouth in Council, I get dirty stares from my opponants. The one thing Truth said that had any value to it was "Politics, how tiresome." And how right he was. But alas, that is the price one pays to make ones self known. Now then, I think it would be safer for us to overestimate the Brute fleet. Would you think that 50 CCS's and 20 Assualt Carriers is too much? Rama: Yes, but our plan is to engage the enemy before they reach the rest of the Brute Fleet. If they manage to get there, I fear there is no hope, though I will gladly die trying to stop them anyway. With only the few escort ships, those transports would be easy prey for most any fleet Uasp and I bring. And that isn't even including the Titan-class. Rama: Ah, yes! I suppose you might want to get home. Well, lead on, High Councilor! RE: RPing I'm doing fine Baracuss, seems like you have things under control. How are you doing? My xbox has been repaired and is on its way to my house. The first game I'll play when I get it will be Halo 1. Be right back. P.S. Do you like my new sig? Thanks, an don't worry about your RP with Zamra, Uasp, and Rama. It actually helps me! When me and Zamra were RPing I decided to leave for Hyrayah and exile myself. Cool text adventures, and no I won' become a monk, but I do have some surprises when you, me, Zamra, and maybe Uasp RP again together. Request I would like to ask if I could mention you Elite Baracuss Antairious in my fanon in the future. What I want to say is that Baracuss has a recorded message from Rtas 'Vadum about the Brute, the prophets etc. If it goes well in plan I may ask to use him during the Battle of the Ark as well. If you could get back to me I would apprechiate it. Say Cheese! Take a look. RPs Baracuss, I thought you were my friend! Why don't you include me or invite me! P.S. I feel left out.-